


Memories

by Salvatore_m



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvatore_m/pseuds/Salvatore_m
Summary: Sitting outside waiting for the boys to come back from a hunt
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Memories

You sat out on the steps of your porch. You just came back from a hunt with Castiel as your “chaperone” after half an hour of Dean trying to convince Sam he can gank a vamp AND a ghost in different states. You opted to have Castiel come with you just to save a fight.

Sixteen years. You’ve been a hunter for sixteen years...never got “trained into it”. You saw how a demon ripped apart John’s family and left John to take up the family business. You knew Dean was just trying to protect you and was worried for you... sometimes it drove you up the wall.. bless him.

“How’s the shoulder?” Castiel asked as he sat beside you.

“It’s fine dad” you said rolling your eyes and looking at him

He chuckled and said “they will be here shortly”

You nodded and went back to thinking 

***flashback***  
You and Sam were walking outside in your yard.

“He’s changed you know?” Sam said as we walked 

You looked over at him “Who has?”

“Dean... he’s just...” he stopped walking and looked at you. He smiled so big and ran his hand through his hair. 

“He’s happy Y/N.. he’s so happy with you. You changed him.” He said and resumed walking with you.

“I’m happy too” you say smiling 

“You know what he was like... cheating right, left and centre but you... it was like he finally woke up the last time he cheated. When you left him he was just gone, nothing would make him smile. He was the old Dean but would always look at your pictures together on his phone at night.” He laughed and put his arm around your shoulders “Thank you for loving my brother all these years” 

You smiled up at him “I love him”

Sam smiled at you “He loves you so much Y/N, you don’t even know the half of it” 

***end of flashback***

You returned back to earth when you heard the impala right in front of you. Sam got out first and ruffled your hair as he walked inside, you playfully slapped him away and looked for Dean. 

He was walking toward you and when he got close enough he pulled you into a bone crushing hug. You hugged him back and tears sprang into your eyes.

He was worried.

He pulled away to look at me. “I’m so glad you’re okay baby” he snaked his arms around you tighter. 

“I’m okay Dean.... always am” you whispered 

He kissed you with such passion and hugged you once more. “I love you so much Y/N” 

“ I love you too Dean” you hugged him back and ran your fingers through his hair. 

You pulled away to look at him and he was smiling at you with that smile that always kicked the wind out from under you. You kissed him slowly.

* “you don’t even know the half of it” * 

You knew the half of it , you knew all of it now. Thirteen years with Dean Winchester taught you many things like the sense of family, patience, how to drive faster than a bat outta hell, how to hide emotions in a split second and how to fix cars. 

But the best thing Dean Winchester has taught you? 

Love

When Dean Winchester loves, he’s all in. That is what the basis of your relationship was set on.. love.


End file.
